


Awakening

by ArabellaCastre



Series: The Scarlet Witch [1]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Angst, Avengers: Age of Ultron (Movie), Character Death, Loss, Wanda is the most powerful Avenger, Whump
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-21
Updated: 2018-10-21
Packaged: 2019-08-05 07:13:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 906
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16363301
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ArabellaCastre/pseuds/ArabellaCastre
Summary: She dropped to her knees with a noise she didn’t know she was capable of making: a terrible instinctual noise of rage and despair. Pietro was dead. Her baby brother was dead. Someone was going to pay for that.A written account of Wanda’s reaction to Pietros death in Age of Ultron. Creative liberties taken with Wanda’s powers!!





	Awakening

**Author's Note:**

> I posted this before and wanted to add it to a series, but have absolutely no idea how you add existing works to a series. So here’s a re-upload, feel free to comment! Hope you enjoy x

She twisted and locked her fingers deftly, feeling for weak points and then ripping apart the bots, bolts and screws whistling past her face. For the first time, Wanda truly felt like she was getting the hang of this whole powers thing. She sent another drone into the bricks with a flick of her wrist, feeling the energy that flowed through her veins with adrenaline and sending it forwards in vivid streams. She tugged and pulled, and the crimson obeyed. 

At her feet, heaps of metal shards sparked and smoked. A particularly stubborn mesh carcass flickered with blue light, it’s face still discernible . She pulverised it. As utterly destroyed as they were, she couldn’t help but expect the bots to pull theirselves together again. A sudden whir of of machinery behind her captured her attention, and she poured her energy through her skin into its body. It exploded with a satisfying hiss. 

She continued like this for hours, massacring wave after wave of metal men. Occasionally, Thor would drop by, summoning bolts of lightning so bright that the forks seared themselves into her eyes for hours. In combination with her powers, the electricity left the church crackling with residual energy. Of the abilities she had discovered, as of now, precognition had not been written down. And yet, she couldn’t shake the feeling that the hairs standing up on the back of her neck weren’t doing so because of the current that lingered in the air. In the distance, she heard the thud of bullets peppering concrete. 

Suddenly, she jerked forward as if someone had yanked a cord in her mind. Ice flooded her body and the battle froze around her. No... Pietro... it couldn’t be. 

He was gone. 

When Wanda closed her eyes and concentrated, she could see the life around her- see the energy of those near. It was almost impossible to explain to those that couldn’t see like her, but as she had once tried to convey to her brother, it was like a thousand blinking lights in her mind; each one flickering softly with the beat of a heart. Pietro was always the brightest, so connected to Wanda that she sometimes felt his odd thoughts and emotions as her own. It had been a huge comfort to her, the soft thrum of her brothers life- a constant in her mind that kept her tied to reality. This new silence was deafening. His light had been extinguished, and her world plunged into darkness. She reached out frantically, eyes scrunched shut, flicking through thousands of life forms in her mind to no avail. She couldn’t find him. He was all she had left. 

She dropped to her knees with a noise she didn’t know she was capable of making: a terrible instinctual noise of rage and despair. Pietro was dead. Her baby brother was dead. Someone was going to pay for that. 

Her magic churned furiously within her, spitting and writhing. It boiled in her veins and it licked at her ribs, and as she screamed it surged forward, vaporising Sokovia in one single sweep. She welcomed the burning- the pain was better than confronting the vast emptiness swamping her mind. 

In the distance, the avengers watched in awe as Wanda rose into the sky, her eyes burning a magnificent red. Her energy pulsed with her sobs, engulfing her in a mass of scarlet static. It writhed around her small frame, spitting and crackling in loops of light. 

She soared forwards, ferocious anger swelling the fire that spilled from her body. She had only one purpose now. She needed to find Ultron, so she closed her eyes and sent out her magic, pulling it back in and sifting through the information it fed her. It wasn’t hard to locate him. His mind was artificial, and his presence was bitterly cold. If not for the fury that had narrowed her focus, this would have fascinated her. But as it was, she fixated on the contrast and darted towards the train carriage. She slammed into the ground, the brittle earth giving way beneath her. An extraordinary sensation. 

She strode through the rubble, and met her target.   
“Wanda,” Ultron pleaded. “If you stay here, you’ll die.” She glared darkly into his emotionless eyes, at the mangled pieces of metal that guarded them. Her expression twisted with malice. Energy coiled restlessly round her fingers, and she contorted it.   
“I just did. “  
“Do you know how it felt?”   
Her eyes burned as she sent torrents of fire surging through his body, splintering sheets of vibranium and plucking wires like hairs. From his mouth came a high pitched metallic screech akin to a scream, and his chest ruptured as she snatched his cold heart from within. She turned it over in her palm, a lump of smouldering grey. “It felt like that.”

With these words, her intense anger subsided, seeping away with her power. Tossing it over her shoulder, tears flowed thickly down her face. She felt hollow. 

She backed away, stumbling out of the carriage as all the energy drained from her limbs. Her legs crumpled, and she lay exhausted in the dirt, overwhelmed now by the grief that she had staunched with rage. She gazed upwards into the skyline littered with dust and debris, and her eyelids fluttered as she perceived Tony, Steve, Thor, Natasha and Clint rushing towards her. She closed her eyes, and thought of him. Pietro.


End file.
